When You Fall In Love
by I Love Zacey
Summary: There is a trailer inside, you will not be sorry reading it, I promise
1. Trailer

Hey guy I hope you guys like this I created a trailer for it this idea isn't really mine it's the author of Letting You In's idea. Enjoy!

* * *

**Cuts to Ally singing in the practice room singing a new love song.**

-She was the girl with a talent and love for music who thought love was just a fairy tale

**Cuts to Austin laughing and singing along to a love song on the radio.**

-He was the guy with the same passion and didn't believe in love.

**Cuts to Austin sitting in a booth across from Ally `Is this seat taken?` he asked**

-But when they meet

**Ally says `No, I'm Ally!` she reaches her hand across the table `Austin!` he says shaking her hand and returning her smile.**

-That will all change

**Cuts to Austin talking to Dez `I never felt this way about anyone before, I can't get her out of my head.` Austin says. Cuts to Ally talking to Trish `Trish there's something wrong with me. I can't get Austin out of my head and whenever he's around my heart beats a mile a minute.` Ally says. Cuts half of the screen of Dez and the other half with Trish. `It's obvious your in love.` they say together.**

-Even if they don't want it too.

**Cuts to Ally and Austin leaning in to kiss and then Ally running away saying `No this can not be happening!`and Austin shaking his head that is in his hands and saying `What is wrong with me?`**

-Will they continue to block there feelings away?

**Cuts to half of the screen of Austin and the other half Ally with there ears blocked saying `Love doesn't exist, love doesn't exist` Over and over again. **

-Or will they start to believe in love?

**Cuts to Austin and Ally about to kiss.**

-Anything can happen _When You Fall In_ _Love_!


	2. A Chance Meeting

**Hey guys I hope your ready for the first chapter enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

"Trish, no, I'm not going to go with you on your date." I said trying to convince BFF Trish not to make me go on her date with Dez, a guy she met the other day.

"Come on, please, Ally, I need your help if it goes bad." Trish said begging me

"If I say yes will you shut up?" I asked

"Yes, yes, your the best, Ally!" she screamed hugging me and I rolled eyes. You see I always believed love was just a fairy tale and not worth trying to find.

"Ya, ya, now let's go before I change my mind!" I said and she dragged me out the door and down the street and into a small coffee shop.

I saw two empty booths right across from each other. Trish sat in one and waited for Dez while I sat in the other.

**Austin's Pov**

"Dez, why exactly do I need to go with you on a date with a girl you just meet yesterday." I said

"Because I need a wing man, I really like her, come on dude, help a brother out?" Dez said

"Fine!" I said and he lead the way to the coffee shop. I thought this was all so silly, love doesn't exist so why bother trying?

We walked into the coffee shop and there where only two sides of booths left Dez sat across from a girl, I'm assuming is Trish. I walked up to the other booth and slide inside it. I was sitting across from a girl with long brown hair, with blonde highlights, and it was curly, she had chocolate-brown eyes, a cute nose, and pink full lips. All in all she was very beautiful, but again I don't believe in love.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked

"No, I'm Ally!" the girl said reaching her hand across the table, smiling. I returned her smile and shook her hand. When I did this I a tingly feeling shot up my arm, I don't know what it was, but I shrugged it off.

"Austin!" I said

"So, Austin what brings you here?" Ally asked dropping our hands and I felt weird almost like... I didn't want her to let go, but that's crazy I just met this girl and plus love at first sight doesn't exist, actually love itself doesn't exist.

"My friend Dez is on a date with that Trish girl over there and he forced me to be his wing man." I said pointing to the booth across from us where Dez and Trish where laughing.

"No way, that Trish girl is my best friend, and she forced me here too." Ally, said her face brightening

"Cool, small world!" I said

"I guess so, I think this is just silly, I've always believed that love was just a fairy tale." she said

"No way, I never believed in love either!" I said my smile widening.

"That's so cool, we should hang out some time." Ally said smiling

"Yeah!" I said and then a waitress came up to us.

"Would you two like anything?" she asked

"Sure I'll have a mocha latte." I said

"And I'll have the same!" I said smiling and the waitress wrote it down

"OK, two mocha lattes coming right up." the waitress said walking away and Ally started humming an unfamiliar tune.

"Do you write music?" I asked her

"Yeah, how did you?" she asked

"Well, I hadn't heard the tune you where humming , so I assumed. I think it's awesome, I love music and if I do say so myself I'm a pretty good singer, but here's the catch I can't write music." I said

"I love music too and that's really ironic because I can write music, but I have horrible stage fright!" Ally said

"Maybe we can work together sometime?" I suggested and she nodded

"Hey, can I see your phone?" she asked

"Sure!" I said knowing she was gonna put her number in. She took my phone and typed her number in. Then she took a pic of herself and put it in caller ID. She gave me my phone and her phone and I did the same.

"Here!" I said handing her, her phone back.

"Thanks!" she said putting it in her pocket.

"Here you go two mocha lattes!" the waitress said coming back and giving us our coffee. A smile still plastered on my face.

"So, Ally, do you come here often?" I asked, I know what you thinking, _Pick up line? _Well no it's not I'm seriously curious I told you I don't believe in love.

"Yeah it's my favorite coffee shop there coffee is the best!" Ally answered

"I know, Kathy's Koffee **(1) **is the best by far." I said taking a sip of my delicious latte

"Totally can you believe some people hate it?" Ally asked taking a sip of her latte

"I know it's crazy." I said smiling at Ally.

"Austin, What do you-" Ally started but was interrupted by Trish and Dez walking over to us holding hands.

"Hey guys, good you've met!" Trish said

"Great come on let's go we've been here half an hour." Dez said. _Wow, time does fly when your having fun! _I thought. Then we started walking out, but not before drinking one last sip of our coffee.

"So, was it fun getting to know your best friend's date's best friend?" Trish asked

"Yeah, it was!" I said sincerely

"Yup and turns out we have a lot in common." Ally said smiling

"Great!" Dez said and when we dropped the girls off at Ally's we started walking tords my house to play video games, we were just like any other 16 year old boys.

"So, Austin?" Dez asked

"Yeah?" I asked

"Do you like Ally?" Dez asked

"Of coarse, she seems to be a great girl, and friend-" I started but Dez cut me off

"No I mean like, like." he said

"Dez, I told you I don't believe in love." I said

"Who said anything about love a asked if you had a crush on her." Dez said with that goofy smile of his

"It's all the same to me!" I said and we walked the rest of the way to my house.

**Ally's Pov**

"Ally?" Trish asked as soon as we were in my house

"Trish?" I mimicked

"I have a question for you!" Trish said

"Ask away!" I said sitting on the couch. I put on leg on the couch and faced her with one elbow on the top of the couch and Trish sat next to me sitting the same way.

"So, what do you think of Austin?" she asked

"He an awesome guy and I look forward to getting to know him!" I said

"Do you like, like him?" Trish asked shocking me

"I told you Trish what's the point if love doesn't exist?" I said

"I know, but you two make a cute couple and I thought and still think that he might change you and vise virsa." Trish said

"Trish it's never gonna happen, come on let's go upstairs!" I said and that's what we did. If I'm being honest besides Trish asking me about Austin this was one of the best days in my life. I haven't been this happy sense HE came along, that is until HE hurt me, as you can see HE did something that made me believe love was a fairy tale. I never told anyone the story and I never will... hopefully.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter I certainly did!**

**1. I made this up so I guess I own it, but if it does exist I don't own it.  
**


	3. Choke

**Hey yall I'm back enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Choke**

**Ally's Pov**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMACK! I smacked my alarm clock. I got up and ran to my bathroom. I got in the shower letting the hot water wash the sleep away. I walked out after washing my hair. I blow dried my hair then I curled it, letting my brown and blonde curls fall. I put on nude pink lip stick, skin tone blush, and blue eye shadow. I walked into my closet and put on a blue one shouldered top with a butterfly on it, skinny jeans, and blue wedges.

I walked down stairs.

"Morning Mom!" I said as I sat down

"Morning, honey, here's breakfast!" my Mom Penny Dawson said as she put a plate of pancakes and sausages.

"Thanks!" I said starting to dig in. When I finished I got my backpack and walked back down stairs.

"Bye Mom!" I said as I walked out the door on the way to school. I walked in the streets of Miami till I reached Mariano High. I walked in and Trish came up to me.

"Hey Ally," she said

"Hey Trish!" I said coming to a stop at my locker

"Guess what I found out?" Trish asked

"What?" I asked

"Austin and Dez go to school here!" she said and a smile broke out on my face as I grabbed my math, English, and Italian books.

"How come we never noticed them?" I asked

"They only hang around each other like you and me. And we don't see then in class because they sit in the back, where we never look and sense we never look back there they only see the back of our heads, and I guess we never noticed each other during lunch." Trish said as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"Awesome!" I said and we walked to homeroom. When we sat down the teacher started taking attendance.

"Ally Dawson, Austin Moon, Cassidy Peebles** (1)**, Trish De La Rosa, Eliot Thomson, Dez Worthy..." _Wow I guess I didn't pay attention during role call either! _I thought and I looked behind me to find Austin and Dez. When Austin noticed me looking he smiled and I smiled back.

When the teacher finished taking attendance, Trish and I talked until the bell for first period rung.

I collected my books and my most important book: my songbook.

I walked to math class and sat in my seat.

Austin soon walked in, Trish wasn't in this class and apparently neither is Dez. When Austin noticed me he smiled and took the seat next to me.

"Hey!" he said as he sat down

"Hey, I guess we go to the same school!" I said

"I guess so!" he said. Then the teacher walked in.

"Hello, class!" Mrs. Fisherman said

"Good morning, Mrs. Fisherman!" we all said in union

* * *

By lunch I found out that Austin and I had math, English, and Italian together. Dez had English with us. He would have had Italian with us too, but he takes French instead. I went to my locker and got my language arts and science books and my instrument.

I walked to Trish's locker, where she was and we walked to lunch together.

We sat at our usual table and I bit into my sandwich. Austin and Dez came by.

"Can we sit?" Dez asked and Trish and I nodded our heads. We talked for a while. I took a big bite out of my apple and started coughing hoping to dislodge it from my thorough where it got stuck because I didn't chew enough. But it was no use, I started to choke.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm evil, I know MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**1. Peebles is Aubrey's last name which is the person who played Cassidy.  
**

**Here are there schedules:  
**

**Austin:  
**

**Period ClassTeacher  
**

** Homeroom Mr. Gary  
**

**1 Math Mrs. Fisherman  
**

**2 English Ms. Clemente  
**

**3 Italian Mr. Orlando  
**

**4 Lunch 1  
**

**5 Language Arts Mr. Conly  
**

**6 Science ********Mrs. Lussier**  


**7 Band Ms. Spencer  
**

**Ally:  
**

**Period ClassTeacher  
**

** Homeroom Mr. Gary  
**

**1 Math Mrs. Fisherman  
**

**2 English Ms. Clemente  
**

**3 Italian Mr. Orlando  
**

**4 Lunch 1  
**

**5 Language Arts Mr. Conly  
**

**6 **** Science Mrs. Lussier**  


**7 Band Ms. Spencer  
**

**Trish:  
**

**Period ClassTeacher  
**

****** Homeroom Mr. Gary**  


******1 ****English Ms. Clemente**  


******2 ****Math Mrs. Fisherman**  


**********3 French Mr. Ross  
**

**********4 ****Lunch 1**  


**************5 ****Language Arts Mr. Conly**  


**6 **** Science Mrs. Lussier**  


**********************7 Band Ms. Spencer**  


**********************Dez:  
**

**Period ClassTeacher  
**

****** Homeroom Mr. Gary**  


******1 ****English Ms. Clemente**  


******2 ****Math Mrs. Fisherman**  


**********3 French Mr. Ross  
**

**********4 ****Lunch 1**  


**************5 ****Language Arts Mr. Conly**  


**6 **** Science Mrs. Lussier**  


**********************7 Band Ms. Spencer**  


**Liz, out!  
**


	4. Choke Part 2

**Hey enjoy the time you spent with Ally? I hope so because she's DEAD NOW! LOL you should see your faces. Well I can't see it but I bet it's hilarious enjoy!**

* * *

**Choke Part Two**

**Ally's Pov**

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. But I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pick me up from my seat and I heard them move the seat away swiftly. Then the arms wrapped around my waist again and put one fist against my stomach and wrapped the other hand around that hand. Then the person moved there hands up so they we giving me the Heimlich. As the apple dislodged and flew across the cafeteria hitting Cassidy in the face. By now the whole cafeteria was staring at me and the mystery person. Then everyone looked away like nothing ever happened.

I turned around to thank the mystery person. I found myself face to face with Austin Moon! I threw my arms around him in a hug. He stood there shocked, but soon hugged me back. I smiled. I don't know why but I felt all tingly the whole time, like when we first met. I never felt like that before except around HIM. But I know that if I fall for him he'll just hurt me, just like HE did.

But unlike when I was HIM, it felt right to be in Austin's arms. I don't know anymore. But I know one thing: I'm never taking that chance again and falling in love, NEVER AGAIN!

We stayed there for what seemed like forever, until we finally pulled away.

"Thank you so much, you saved my life!" I said

"No prob." he said smiling a smile full of relief that I returned it.

"Ally are you OK!" Trish asked concerned

"Yeah, just a little afraid of apples now." I said making everyone laugh

"It's nice to know that you like to brighten the mood!" Dez said making us laugh again

"That I can and according to what Trish told me so can you." I said smiling

"Yup, he can, Dez tell her your kangaroo story!" Trish said

"OK, so a couple years ago Austin and I wanted to make him an over night sensation so we decided to make a video with horrible song we had, Austin would you sing the song?" Dez said

"Gladly!" Austin said and he stood up, making sure that no one else was watching then he sang.

_"I need a song,_

_It can't be to long,_

_Song, ____song, ____song, ____song, ____song,_

_______Song, ____song, ____song, ____song, ____song, _

_______Song, ____song, ____song, ____song, ____song, _

_______Song, ____song, ____song, ____song, ____song!" _Austin sang and I gotta say he is REALLY good. But Trish and I laughed at the song.

"Yeah, yeah we know it's horrible!" then he fake coughed and said between the coughs "I wrote the last part!" Then Austin said "Dez wanted to liven it up so it looked better, so he bought a kangaroo. Then the kangaroo pooped in my room and I got grounded. But we kept the kangaroo!"

"Wait so you still have the kangaroo?" I asked

"Yeah in my room, I keep him in my closet so my parents don't see him. I haven't checked on my in a while and he usually made a noise that he doesn't make any more." Dez said causing Austin, Trish, and I to laugh as he sat there confused.

"You know maybe he died in that closet, he could have suffocated, or died without water or food." I said

"NO! FRANKLIN CAN'T DIE!" Dez screamed and Austin, Trish, and I burst out laughing.

Austin glanced at me and I could see he was still concerned about me chocking earlier. I smiled, reassuring him that I was okay, making him smile back.

"So, what your saying is that you have a dead kangaroo in your _closet _that you didn't know about, even though your closet holds your clothes?" Trish asked

"Apparently!" Then Dez looked up at the ceiling "Why Franklin, why did you have to go to the big closet in the sky!?" Dez asked making us laugh again.

"OK, you are officially the weirdest friend I have ever had." I said through laughs

"Welcome to my world!" Austin said making us laugh harder.

**RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**

The bell for fifth period ran and I felt kind bummed. Maybe there in some of our other classes! I guess I'll just have to find out.

* * *

**I know horrible right? I had writers block so don't be mean.**

**Liz, out  
**


End file.
